O NAFTA como embrião da ALCA
O NAFTA como embrião da ALCA *Felipe Corrêa Em tempos de discussões e polêmicas em torno dos benefícios do livre comércio, nada mais interessante que fazer uma reflexão - baseada em parâmetros de comparação concretos e indicadores reais - para saber se os acordos que visam a abertura do mercado entre países são vantajosos e, se o são, para quem são. Devemos convir com o disse Bill Clinton, quando se referiu à ALCA (Área de Livre Comercio das Américas) como uma extensão do NAFTA (North American Free Trade Agreement), que é o tratado de livre comércio da América do Norte. Por isso, nada mais esclarecedor do que uma análise dos fatos que deram seqüência à assinatura do NAFTA e suas conseqüências, para tentar calcular qual seria o impacto de um acordo com as proporções da ALCA. A comparação entre o NAFTA e a ALCA é bastante coerente pois o NAFTA é um acordo de livre comércio entre países com diferenças de produção, valor de mão de obra, condições sociais, econômicas e legislação trabalhista e ambiental. Da mesma forma que o NAFTA integrou três países com realidades bastante diferentes; dois países bem desenvolvidos economicamente os Estados Unidos e o Canadá e um subdesenvolvido, ou “emergente” como preferem chamar os liberais o México; a ALCA tende a tomar proporções semelhantes no que diz respeito às conseqüências sobre o mercado, as populações e o meio ambiente. O NAFTA é um acordo de livre comércio que estabelece uma eliminação tarifária progressiva, de forma que após dez anos do início do acordo (1994), as barreiras comerciais deixariam de existir. Dentro das regras estabelecidas para o acordo, visou-se principalmente proteger as economias dos países envolvidos e impedir que outros países pudessem ter acesso ao mercado norte americano por meio desse acordo. Na área de serviços, o NAFTA prevê uma abertura comercial, de forma a permitir o comércio entre fronteiras e ainda uma garantia de direitos de propriedade intelectual e tratamento diferenciado para os setores têxtil, de vestuário, automotriz, de energia, de agricultura, de transporte terrestre e de telecomunicações. Pelas regras do NAFTA, as mercadorias importadas que entrarem num país, vindas de um outro país integrante do NAFTA, devem ter os mesmos tratamentos que os produtos domésticos daquele país. Este tratamento não se estendeu para contratos públicos nem para os subsídios. A ALCA é uma proposta de extensão do NAFTA para todos os países do continente americano, com exceção de Cuba. Caso seja aprovada, a ALCA será a maior área de livre comércio já feita no mundo e por razão de suas proporções, atingirá praticamente todos os cidadãos das nações que fizerem parte dessa zona de livre comércio. A ALCA visa promover uma zona de livre comércio e seus objetivos e princípios são: a integração econômica e dos mercados de capitais, a concordância com as normas da OMC (Organização Mundial do Comércio), a eliminação de quaisquer barreiras que representem obstáculos ao comércio ou ao investimento estrangeiro e de subsídios de exportação de produtos agrícolas, a criação de uma estrutura legal para proteção dos investidores e seus investimentos, a criação de novas medidas para contratos públicos e novas negociações na inclusão de serviços. Como o NAFTA, a ALCA será um acordo de livre comércio que não terá incluído dentro de seu conteúdo, qualquer salvaguarda que estabeleça a proteção de direitos trabalhistas, direitos humanos, do meio ambiente, das normas de saúde ou cuidados com as condições sociais das populações onde o acordo se fizer valer. Os cidadãos, quem mais sofrerão o impacto desse acordo, estão de fora do processo de negociação, que está sendo feito em grande parte por representantes de grandes conglomerados corporativos e os principais chefes de Estado das nações envolvidas no acordo. A maioria das negociações não esta sendo levada a público de forma a esclarecer os pormenores desse acordo. A ALCA, nos mesmos parâmetros do NAFTA, concederá novos e importantes direitos às empresas transnacionais, inclusive nas áreas de previdência social, assistência médica, educação, serviços como proteção ao meio ambiente, distribuição de água, recursos naturais, cultura e serviços do governo. Os defensores das práticas de livre comércio e as grandes empresas têm freqüentemente dado vários argumentos favoráveis à abertura de mercado e citam o crescimento da economia dos países que já praticam o livre comércio como um exemplo a ser seguido. De acordo com as falas do presidente americano George Bush na Cúpula das Américas ocorrida em Québec, ele é a favor da criação da ALCA, tomando como exemplo os crescimentos e desenvolvimentos apresentados pelas nações envolvidas no NAFTA. Outros exemplos apresentados em favor do livre comércio são o aumento do fluxo de capital do México depois do início do NAFTA, a criação de empregos e o aumento considerável nas exportações. O aumento de investimentos estrangeiros no México que subiu de U$ 4,4 bilhões em 1993 para U$ 11,8 bilhões em 1999, de acordo com um relatório do Banco Mundial 1, e ainda o crescimento nas exportações mexicanas feitas aos EUA, que cresceram praticamente 170% no período de 1994 a 2000 2, são fatos “concretos” que justificam, na concepção liberal, o livre comércio proporcionado pelo NAFTA e mostram que houve benefícios, inclusive para o México, o país menos desenvolvido economicamente e o mais frágil entre os componentes do NAFTA. A competitividade e os mercados também seriam favoráveis aos cidadãos que poderiam comprar produtos mais baratos, beneficiando-se das reduções de custos feitas pelas empresas, visto que estas reduções seriam refletidas nos produtos em forma de descontos. Ao contrário da maioria das críticas que estão sendo feitas contra a ALCA, a consolidação dessa zona de livre comércio, muito mais do que uma tentativa de dominação dos EUA para com os outros países do continente americano, é uma relação de dominação das corporações sobre os indivíduos e o meio ambiente. O que veremos a seguir são dados que mostram que depois da implantação do NAFTA, a condição dos trabalhadores dos três países envolvidos no acordo piorou. A transferência da produção das empresas dos EUA e Canadá para o México, possibilitou às corporações minimizarem gastos com mão de obra e produzirem com menor custo para o comércio. Com essa saída das grandes empresas dos EUA e Canadá, milhares de trabalhadores perderam seus empregos e as empresas que continuaram por lá, iniciaram um processo de ameaça e chantagem com seus funcionários e sindicatos, dizendo que se não abrissem mão de salários altos ou determinados benefícios, se mudariam para o México, deixando todos desempregados. Isso contribuiu para a piora das condições de trabalho nos dois países mais desenvolvidos dentro do acordo. Para o México, a situação foi ainda pior. Com a transferência das industrias para seu território, as cidades de fronteira com os EUA tiveram os empregos dobrados nas chamadas “maquiladoras”, locais de trabalho precário, normalmente indústrias que recebem materiais e peças para montagem e reenviam o produto ao mercado de origem, contando com os baixos custos da mão de obra mexicana e da legislação trabalhista nada rigorosa. Atraídas pela mão de obra de 10 a 15 vezes mais barata que a americana, as corporações americanas e canadenses transnacionalizaram sua produção para o México e passaram a se beneficiar do tratado de livre comércio para produzir no México e vender nos EUA ou no Canadá, barateando os custos de produção e poluindo um país que tem leis frágeis de meio ambiente. Se por ventura o Estado mexicano resolver penalizar uma corporação por maus tratos ao trabalhador ou ao meio-ambiente, será chantageado pelas grandes empresas que ameaçarão sair do país, ou será vítima de um processo milionário no qual a corporação poderá acusa-lo de impedir sua obtenção de lucro, sendo endossada pelo Capítulo 11 do NAFTA, que permite às corporações processarem os Estados, caso achem que estejam perdendo seus lucros ou tendo a possibilidade de perde-los no futuro. MÉXICO Salários: Muitos liberais defendem que o aumento na produtividade é a chave para o aumento de salário. No México essa não foi a lógica, pois embora o aumento na produtividade tenha sido de quase 48% no período de 1993 a 2001, isso não significou aumento de salários ao trabalhador mexicano. Apesar do aumento de investimento estrangeiro, poucos foram os trabalhadores que viram algum tipo de benefício. Depois da assinatura do NAFTA, o valor do salário mínimo no México caiu aproximadamente 18% e os salários do setor de manufaturas caíram aproximadamente 21% 3. Outro importante fato é que os trabalhadores que tentaram reivindicar aumentos salariais ou organizar sindicatos mais combativos, sofreram grande pressão por parte das empresas. O NAFTA nesse sentido mostrou ser um fraco mecanismo de melhorar as condições trabalhistas. Vemos constantemente uma outra justificativa dizendo que o NAFTA foi bom ao México pois aumentou o valor do salário dos mexicanos. Levando em conta que o aumento do salário é sempre calculado com base na inflação, o salário caiu. Apesar do valor recebido pelos mexicanos ter aumentado 136%, a inflação foi bem mais alta. A cesta básica de alimentos, por exemplo, subiu 560% no mesmo período. Desde o início do acordo, o salário mexicano de forma geral, caiu pela metade perdendo 48% de seu poder de compra. Com o NAFTA, o número de mexicanos vivendo na pobreza cresceu de 50,97% da população em 1994 para 58,40% em 1998 4. No mesmo ano de 1998, a participação no capital nacional dos 10% mais ricos da população avançou e a dos 20% mais pobres, foi a mais baixa dos últimos 20 anos. Os trabalhadores mexicanos, na sua grande maioria não especializados, ficaram sujeitos a baixos salários. Aqueles com maior preparo, que tinham um alto nível de especialização, na maioria dos casos foram contratados pelas grandes empresas e alguns inclusive tiveram a oportunidade de trabalhar em outro país. À maioria dos trabalhadores, restou ficar no país e sofrer as drásticas conseqüências. Empregos: Desde o início do NAFTA, o número de mexicanos empregados em fábricas que produzem bens de exportação, mais do que dobrou. No entanto os empregos continuam aumentando somente nas cidades de fronteira e as maquiladoras estão se espalhando por todo o país. O trabalho informal é responsável por 50% dos empregos no México, por isso metade dos empregados do país vive com baixos salários, sem boas condições de trabalho, sem direito à sindicalização, sem aposentadoria, sem férias e sem direito à licença por doença, maternidade ou paternidade. Um quinto da população mexicana tem péssimas condições de trabalho. As condições de trabalho estão cada vez piores com o aumento da economia informal. Como os trabalhadores não têm vínculos empregatícios, ficam sujeitos às condições precárias de salário, higiene, segurança e às práticas discriminatórias. As grávidas que não conseguem trabalhar ou perdem seus empregos por razão de sua gravidez e os avisos de produtos químicos que sempre estão em inglês, fazendo com que os trabalhadores não entendam o que está escrito e muitas vezes entrem em contato com substâncias tóxicas nas fábricas; são exemplos da constante discriminação e do descaso que acontecem nesse mercado informal de trabalho mexicano, alimentado pelas grandes empresas geralmente vindas dos EUA ou do Canadá. Exportações: O aumento de exportações mexicanas feitas aos EUA foi de U$ 49,4 bilhões em 1994 para U$ 135,9 bilhões em 2000 5, ou seja, as exportações mexicanas quase triplicaram nesse período. Esse dado pode nos levar a crer que com o aumento das exportações, automaticamente teríamos uma receita maior para o país exportador e que com isso ganhariam todos os cidadãos mexicanos. Infelizmente não é isso que acontece. Quem são os responsáveis por essas exportações? As empresas exportadoras são mexicanas? Depois desse aumento nas exportações, como ficaram as importações? As exportações mexicanas são feitas por cerca de 300 empresas, na sua grande maioria, filiais de empresas dos EUA. Outro fato importante é que 96% das exportações do México são feitas pelas maquiladoras e essas 300 empresas. Os 4% restantes, são exportações feitas por quase dois milhões de pequenas fábricas, que sobrevivem duramente dentro do mercado e ainda não foram “absorvidas” pelas empresas norte americanas. Um exemplo que podemos citar é a indústria têxtil mexicana, que teve um grande aumento nas exportações, mas aproximadamente 70% das empresas nesse setor são dos EUA, e que se instalaram no mercado às custas da expulsão das empresas mexicanas do setor. Outro dado relevante é que em cada dólar de exportação industrial do México para os EUA, existem somente 18% de componentes nacionais. Com relação às maquiladoras, em cada dólar exportado, somente 2% são de componentes nacionais. Houve um aumento no fluxo de capital externo para o país que chegou a U$ 36 bilhões entre 1998 e 2000. Entre esses mesmos anos, o déficit em conta corrente, ou seja, os juros e lucros remetidos ao exterior principalmente aos EUA somaram U$ 48 bilhões 6. Um claro exemplo mostra o aumento das importações de produtos americanos feitas pelo México na área agrícola. Os altos subsídios aliados com a tecnologia de ponta dos EUA, fizeram com que os produtos agrícolas americanos invadissem o mercado mexicano, mesmo havendo grande potencial de desenvolvimento agrícola no México. O México que antes exportava arroz e batata para os EUA, agora importa esses mesmos produtos em larga escala, ou seja, muitos bens internos que eram exportados, acabaram perdendo mercado para os bens altamente subsidiados norte americanos e começaram a ser importados. Meio Ambiente: Um estudo da Tufts University revelou que a poluição do ar no México praticamente dobrou depois do início do NAFTA. A fiscalização que existia sobre as empresas no período de assinatura do acordo, simplesmente acabou quando o acordo entrou em vigor. Um grande número de indústrias que transferiu sua produção para o México, passou a emitir poluentes num altíssimo nível e não houve nem sinal de fiscalização por parte do governo mexicano. Outro fator que aumentou muito o nível de poluentes no território mexicano foi o aumento de transporte por via rodoviária. Fontes americanas assinalam que com o início do NAFTA, o tráfego por meio de carretas aumentou 150% e hoje cruzam a fronteira do México com os EUA em torno de 4 milhões de caminhões por dia. Com esse grande aumento, o ambiente recebeu em muito maior escala poluentes no ar, na água, na terra, e índices muito maiores do que o permitido de monóxido de carbono (CO), óxidos de nitrogênio (Nox), dióxido de enxôfre (SO2), ozônio (O3) e compostos orgânicos voláteis (COV) entre outros emitidos por veículos velhos e mal cuidados 7. Além dessas emissões de poluentes, o ruído causado nos locais de transporte aumentou muito. A Agencia Ambiental dos Estados Unidos - Environmental Protection Agency 8, assinala que: “As emissões e o grande congestionamento de veículos nas pontes internacionais são a maior fonte de contaminação atmosférica nas cidades fronteiriças. As emissões de fontes industriais, de combustíveis residenciais e as partículas de estradas de terra, são também contribuintes significativos para a má qualidade do ar”. Nos primeiros quatro anos do NAFTA, mais de dez empresas dos EUA que trabalham com a produção em madeira, iniciaram as operações no México, e grande parte de seu investimento foi feito em áreas onde restavam florestas virgens e intactas. ESTADOS UNIDOS Empregos: O número exato de trabalhadores americanos atingidos pelos efeitos do NAFTA é difícil de calcular, mas sabemos que por volta de 356 mil americanos se inscreveram num programa de re-treinamento para pessoas que perderam seus empregos por razão da mudança de suas empresas para o México ou Canadá. As comunidades das cidades fronteiriças norte americanas foram fortemente atingidas pois milhares de empregos foram para o “lado” mexicano. Para as corporações transnacionais, os benefícios pela substituição da mão de obra são muitos. Já em 1994 as empresas apontavam economias em torno de U$ 16 bilhões por razão dessa substituição. Para os trabalhadores dos EUA no entanto, restou o desemprego, a queda nos salários e a piora nas condições de trabalho. Alguns cálculos apontam para uma perda de 766 mil empregos nos EUA entre 1994 e 2000. Quem perdeu os empregos foram principalmente trabalhadores do setor de manufaturas que recebiam altos salários. As empresas se mudaram para o México para se beneficiar dos baixos salários menos de U$ 5,00 por dia e os assalariados que ficaram no país, tiveram piores condições para o trabalho nas empresas e indústrias. Um claro exemplo de piora nas condições de trabalho foi o aumento das horas trabalhadas. Hoje nos EUA, trabalha-se em média 44,5 horas por semana, quatro horas e meia a mais que a “semana inglesa”. Em Novembro de 1993, a Associação Nacional de Manufaturas (National Association of Manufactures NAM) emitiu um documento chamado “NAFTA, nós precisamos dele”, uma serie de declarações de mais de 250 empresas descrevendo como elas criariam empregos nos EUA e como iriam “alavancar” os negócios do país, caso o congresso aprovasse o NAFTA. Três anos depois do acordo ter entrado em vigor, o Public Citizen 9, uma organização autônoma, sem fins lucrativos que, entre outras tarefas, luta por justiça econômica e social nas práticas de comércio nos EUA, examinou as propostas que haviam sido feitas e fez um documento relatando os resultados. No documento consta que o NAFTA, além de não ter criado empregos, estava fazendo com que eles desaparecessem. Em três anos, o NAFTA já tinha “desaparecido” com quase 600 mil empregos, segundo o relatório. Esse documento, mostra ainda que a grande maioria das promessas das empresas para a criação de empregos nos EUA, não foi real e nem tem a possibilidade de ser no futuro. Três anos depois do início do NAFTA, 90% das promessas dos defensores do livre comercio para aumentar o número de empregos nos EUA 46 de 51 não foram cumpridas; 87% das promessas de aumento das exportações americanas 14 de 16 também não foram cumpridas. Em 19 de Fevereiro de 1997, o Depto. Americano do Trabalho, certificou que 109.384 trabalhadores tinham perdido seus empregos, com base nos dados do programa de re-treinamento do Depto. de Trabalho do NAFTA chamado NAFTA-TAA. Isso representa somente uma parcela dos desempregados dos EUA pois esse programa, o NAFTA TAA, está disponível somente para alguns trabalhadores de algumas indústrias apenas. Um exemplo claro de desemprego por transferência da mão de obra, aconteceu na empresa de jeans Guess Inc., que diminuiu a porcentagem das roupas que eram costuradas nos EUA. Antes do NAFTA, os EUA eram responsáveis por 97% das costuras e em Fevereiro de 1997, somente 35%. A Guess transferiu grande parte de sua produção para cinco fábricas no México e para outras pequenas indústrias no Peru o no Chile. Mais de 1000 trabalhadores da Guess americana ficaram desempregados. Algumas das promessas feitas por corporações que não foram cumpridas: Empresa: Johnson & Johnson Fabricante de produtos farmacêuticos New Jersey Promessa: Uma estimativa da criação de 800 novos empregos como um resultado do comércio com o México, caso o NAFTA fosse aprovado. Realidade: O NAFTA-TAA certificou que a Johnson despediu 512 funcionários por razão do NAFTA. 400 de uma fábrica no Arkansas e 112 de uma fábrica no Texas por causa de uma transferência de produção para o México. Quando a empresa foi procurada para falar sobre o assunto, preferiu não se manifestar. Empresa: Siemens Fabricante de equipamentos eletro-eletrônicos New York Promessa: A Siemens disse acreditar que como o NAFTA iria remover algumas restrições para o acesso ao mercado do México, a demanda por equipamentos iria crescer e as maquiladoras iriam diminuir. O NAFTA, segundo eles, teria um impacto positivo. Realidade: O NAFTA-TAA notificou que 304 trabalhadores foram demitidos por razão da transferência de produção para o México. Foram 274 trabalhadores de Arkansas e 30 do Texas. A Siemens também não se manifestou quando perguntada sobre o porquê disso ter acontecido. Salários: Os trabalhadores têm sofrido constantes ameaças das empresas, que usam como argumento a possibilidade de deixarem o país e transferirem as industrias para o México. Com esse mesmo argumento, as empresas têm combatido os sindicatos e impedido que eles exijam melhores salários ou qualquer elevação na qualidade de trabalho. Um estudo da Cornell University de mais de 600 campanhas organizadas por sindicatos, mostrou que em 62% dos casos, a direção das empresas venceu a disputa com os sindicatos pela ameaça de fechar ou mudar a fábrica de país. Houve, além disso, uma diminuição em torno de 23% nos salários dos trabalhadores dos EUA 10. Outro fator importante foi o aumento nos gastos com o controle de imigração no país. As expectativas liberais, afirmavam que os acordos de livre comércio gerariam crescimento e desenvolvimento, por isso diminuiriam a entrada ilegal de estrangeiros no país. Não foi isso que aconteceu. Depois de sete anos do início do NAFTA, a entrada ilegal de estrangeiros no país aumentou. Enquanto os salários dos norte-americanos diminuíam, o país mais do que dobrava o valor investido em policiamento nas fronteiras. O livre fluxo de capital, dessa forma, certamente não pôde, e nem deveria poder, vir acompanhado do livre fluxo de mão de obra. Em 1993 os gastos com policiamento na fronteira foram de U$ 967 milhões e em 1999 foram para U$ 2,56 bilhões. Hoje existem mais de 9000 policiais controlando a fronteira dos EUA. CANADÁ Empregos: O Canadá é um dos países mais ricos do mundo e está entre os países com mais alto índice de desenvolvimento humano (IDH) na ONU. De 1994 a 2001 o Canadá teve sua economia estagnada além de assistir sua degradação social e ambiental. Desde 1988 o Canadá tem um acordo de livre comércio com os EUA, chamado FTA Free Trade Agreement. Entre 1989 e 1996, o setor de manufaturas teve um declínio de 13%. Por razão das pressões do FTA e do NAFTA, o Canadá reduziu seus programas sociais. Por exemplo: o ano depois que o FTA teve início, 75% dos desempregados canadenses estavam cobertos pelo seguro desemprego. Em 2000, apenas 36% estavam cobertos 11. A maioria dos novos empregos canadenses foi criada na área de serviços. São empregos temporários ou que não são de período integral e normalmente sem sidicalização, ou seja, da mesma forma que ocorreu com os EUA, os trabalhadores estão impossibilitados de se organizar em sindicatos combativos para fazer reivindicações em grupo. As empresas também fizeram ameaças aos trabalhadores canadenses de se mudarem para o México, caso exigissem melhores salários ou condições de trabalho mais adequadas. Hoje, 45% da força de trabalho canadense está dentro do que se chama de trabalho “flexível”, ou seja, empregos com carga horária e vínculos empregatícios reduzidos. Com a grande competitividade estimulada pela abertura de mercado, os trabalhadores agora têm que ter um grande “jogo de cintura”, e a empresa deve produzir mais com menos funcionários. Isso significa diretamente piores condições de trabalho e aumento de estresse do trabalhador canadense. Salários: Para o salário dos canadenses, o NAFTA também conferiu perdas. No meio do ano de 1999, 52% dos canadenses recebiam menos de U$ 15,00 por hora. Um salário que pode nos parecer alto mas mostra que houve queda no valor pago ao trabalhador. Com as ameaças sofridas pelas empresas o salário diminuiu e os trabalhadores foram forçados a aceitar uma redução considerável nos benefícios que recebiam. Desde o início do NAFTA, 276 mil trabalhadores canadenses perderam seus empregos. A renda per capita no país corresponde hoje a menos de dois terços da renda nos EUA e alguns analistas prevêem ainda que até 2010, haverá uma redução de 50 % neste índice. As populações das Américas estão profundamente ameaçadas com a possibilidade de implantação da ALCA. O livre comércio, da forma como está sendo proposto, concederá mais poder às corporações, principalmente as transnacionais, e nem as áreas anteriormente protegidas, como o ambiente, serviços, educação e saúde ficarão de fora. Os tratados de livre comércio, como já aconteceu outras vezes, concedem às grandes empresas a possibilidade de movimentação de capital de investimento para os locais que forem mais vantajosos e não possuem ressalvas para os indivíduos ou para o meio ambiente. Observando os dados do NAFTA, podemos concluir que ele representou a assinatura de um tratado da hegemonia das empresas sobre os indivíduos e o meio ambiente. Nos países envolvidos no acordo, os salários e os empregos diminuíram, as condições de trabalho pioraram e o meio ambiente sofreu graves conseqüências. É muito fácil ver quem ganha com esse tipo de comércio. As industrias “crescem”, os trabalhadores se tornam cada vez mais produtivos e a geração de empregos, o que raramente acontece, é seguida de trabalho com piores condições. Quem lucrou com o NAFTA foram somente as empresas. Podemos perceber que o mercado, quando deixado às suas próprias dinâmicas, não gera justiça social ou sustentabilidade. Imaginar a ALCA como uma extensão do NAFTA é uma realidade. Já imaginou o que pode acontecer caso ela seja aceita? Notas: 1. World Bank, Global Development Finance 2001. 2. US Census Bureau, U.S. Trade Balance with México. 3. 6th Report of the governmet of Ernesto Zedillo, 2000, cited in “NAFTA At Seven”, Economic Policy Institute, April 2001. 4. Banco Mundial 21 de Maio de 2001. 5. U.S. Census Bureau, U.S. Trade Balance with Mexico 6. Osvaldo Martínez. “Posición de Cuba sobre el ALCA”. Cuba Siglo XXI. 7. Kevin Gallagher “Trade Liberalization and Industrial Pollution in Mexico: Lessons for the FTAA.” The Environment and the FTAA: What Can we Learn from the NAFTA model? Dan Esty and Carolyne Deere, eds. (New Haven: Yale forthcoming 2001). 8. epa 9. citizen 10. Public Citizen “O que é a ALCA e o Nafta para as Américas?”. 11. Canadian Centre for Policy Alternatives Bibliografia Sarah Anderson “Seven Years Under NAFTA” Altamiro Borges “A trágica experiência do NAFTA” Common Frontiers “Trade and Human Rights in the Americas” Max Altman “A NAFTA trouxe mais prejuízos que benefícios ao México” Public Citizen´s Global Trade Watch “NAFTA's Broken Promises: Failure to Create U.S. Jobs” Maude Barlow “A Área de Livre Comércio das Américas e a a ameaça aos programas sociais, à sustentabilidade ambiental e à justiça social nas Américas” Marisa Jacott “Transporte transfronterizo y TLCAN. Controversia comercial y impacto ambiental”